


Bolo de sorvete

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Food Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Sex Games
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: Uma música que compara a sensação de se descobrir apaixonado com bolo de sorvete, doces e brincadeiras. Combinação estranha para muitos, mas para Murasakibara e Himuro não existe nada melhor.





	1. Bolo de Veludo Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gente, beleza?!   
> Demorei, mas cumpri minha promessa de repostar aqui minha primeira fic do Nyah (link nas notas finais), a MuraHimu "Bolo de Sorvete", totalmente inspirada na música "Ice Cream Cake", do grupo feminino de KPop Red Velvet (link também nas notas finais) - que foi um VÍCIO na época em que escrevi essa fanfic, lá para o ano retrasado! 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, 
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura ^^

_“ [...] Por favor me dê o bolo de sorvete com gosto doce_

_Com um sabor que combina com esse dia especial […] ”_

Em um agradável  _maid cafe_  qualquer na cidade de Akita, com tons pastéis, flores reinantes e um peculiar grupo de garotas  _idol_ , relativamente novo no pedaço, era a trilha sonora do local.

Num primeiro instante, Murasakibara Atsushi ficou irritado com a música retrô e toques infantis, porém conforme ouvia a canção atentamente a irritação passou. Uma terceira audição mais atenta foi suficiente para se encantar com ela, exatamente quando seus ouvidos capturaram os repetidos “ _ice cream”_  (a palavra 'sorvete' em inglês).

 _“Uma música falando sobre bolos de sorvete, chocolate e cerejas... Legal! ”_ , pensava o estudante, em seu uniforme do colégio, enquanto terminava o download da música – disponibilizado de graça no site do local, quando se acessava o  _wi-fi_  deste. Ato finalizado, hora de devorar seu vigésimo pedaço do bolo veludo vermelho, que acabou de chegar à mesa.

Estômago pedindo outros tipos de doces, que não fossem bolos, Atsushi foi até o caixa pagar o que consumiu. Carregando consigo um pedaço do bolo veludo vermelho para viagem, Murasakibara dirigiu-se até a porta do local, onde antes de abrir a porta para sair, agradeceu a saudação cordial de uma funcionária e aproveitou a brecha para perguntar:

— Eu baixei a trilha sonora de hoje no site de vocês, mas agora que me toquei... de quem é essa música?

— Red Velvet. Um grupo novo de pop coreano aí que surgiu recentemente e, até onde eu soube, é uma febre por lá. A minha colega, que cuida da trilha sonora hoje, é muito fã de pop coreano...  _KPop_  tipo KARA e PSY, sabe?! Por que, o Senhor se interessou? Se quiser, posso chamá-la agora para indicar mais músicas... – entretanto ela foi interrompida pelo estudante de atípicos cabelos roxos.

— Não precisa! Só diga a ela que dou os parabéns por escolher essa música legal sobre doces. Boa noite, moça!

Antes de empurrar a porta para sair de vez do local, Murasakibara deu uma última olhada na TV, que passava o clipe da música e pensou:

_“Elas são muito fofas, mas... quem é quem? Elas são todas iguais, parece um jutsu dos bagulhos de Naruto que o Fuku-chin curte! Socorro! ”_

Logo em seguida, saiu dali e sem perceber, Atsushi já cantarolava os “lá, lá, lá” da música recém-adquirida, que pairava em sua cabeça mais os fones de ouvido, como se fosse uma volta infinita.

Durante o caminho, o rapaz parou em uma loja de conveniência, comprou muitos doces e continuou sua rota em direção a uma solitária casa, pois seus pais e irmãos estavam em viagem. Já estava a duas quadras de sua casa quando, de repente, seu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem no LINE, um comunicador instantâneo popular no Japão, vinda de Himuro Tatsuya: seu colega de classe e time de basquetebol, com quem mantinha um secretíssimo  _affair_  desde o mês passado.

Abriu o celular, viu que era uma mensagem de áudio. Já encostado na parede de um prédio qualquer, Atsushi pausou a música, retirou o fone de ouvido do MP3 Player, plugou o acessório no celular e ouviu a mensagem. Ficou imediatamente com as bochechas coradas, coração acelerado e começou a sentir uma certa “fisgada” nas partes íntimas, afinal o áudio era “somente” Tatsuya se masturbando e pedindo, entre um gemido e outro, para o parceiro visitá-lo em seu apartamento. Totalmente normal.

 _“Você tem uma sorte do caramba, hein?! Meus pais estão viajando, só vão voltar daqui a dois meses e eu estou agora encostado na parede do teu prédio, do lado da porta! ”_ , respondeu Murasakibara.

Recebeu de volta a seguinte mensagem, agora em texto, de Himuro:

_“Já avisei o porteiro sobre a sua visita. Entra aí! ”_

Três minutos e nada de resposta. Enviou uma nova mensagem:

_“Onde você está? ”_

_“Acabei de entrar no elevador. Desculpa, eu não ia falar com o porteiro digitando no celular, né?! ”_ , respondeu o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

 _“Beleza, quando você chegar, me dá um toque, ok?!”_ , replicou Tatsuya de volta.

_“Nem precisa tanto, pois já saí do do elevador e estou dando os 10 passos que são do elevador até o teu apê.”. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1... cheguei, Muro-chin! E com uma surpresa para você! ”_

_“Hmmm, estou morrendo de curiosidade, mas... não pense que é só você que está com surpresa...”_. Após, enviar a mensagem, Tatsuya gritou:

— Não precisa tocar a campainha, já está aberta! Pode entrar, Atsushi!

Murasakibara abriu a porta e por pouco não derrubou os doces comprados no chão. Seus olhos não conseguiam processar o que viam: Himuro Tatsuya comendo o último pedaço de um bombom de chocolate, completamente nu.

_“[...] Eu vou te mostrar coisas diferentes todos os dias, só para você [...]”_

_(Ice Cream Cake – Red Velvet)_    


	2. Sorvete, Bolo e Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante o jogo, as coisas começam a esquentar entre Himuro e Murasakibara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui vamos nós, repostando mais um capítulo!

Atsushi analisava minuciosamente a “surpresa” de Tatsuya: o corpo nu, deitado de barriga para baixo, expondo as definidas costas e a bunda firme, que deixava Murasakibara louco, juntamente com as pernas torneadas mais os pés bem cuidados para um jogador de basquete.

Suas partes íntimas reagiram na hora, deixando explícita que sua imaginação viajava nos pensamentos mais impuros com Himuro Tatsuya. Por pouco não teve um treco ali mesmo e a maneira arranjada para controlar seus impulsos, para também fazer sua surpresa, foi contar até 10, respirar fundo e falar:

— Já vou aí te dar atenção, primeiro deixa eu guardar os doces, as minhas coisas e fazer a minha surpresa, tudo bem?!

— Hmmm, nem um beijinho rápido de boas-vindas com sabor de chocolate? — perguntou Himuro com um tom de voz bem manhoso.

— Seu beijo de “boa noite” virá junto com a surpresa que comprei para você, portanto feche os olhos e só abra quando eu mandar, Muro-chin!

— Sim, senhor, capitão Murasakibara Atsushi! – disse Tatsuya de olhos fechados, imitando um soldado de brincadeira.

Murasakibara deu uma pequena risada da graça do parceiro e partiu preparar a surpresa: assim que fechou a porta do apartamento, deixou os doces comprados na loja de conveniência em uma cabeceira da sala, junto à mochila. Carregando a pequena sacola que continha a surpresa, o rapaz de cabelos roxos dirigiu-se até a cozinha, pegou um pequeno prato mais uma colher de sobremesa. Em seguida, abriu a geladeira, pegou o pote de sorvete de creme no  _freezer_ , abriu-o, retirou uma bola com uma colher, pôs ela no prato e colocou o pote de volta a geladeira. Depois, Atsushi abriu a embalagem da surpresa, colocou-a no prato junto com a bola de sorvete, fincou a colher na bola e foi em direção ao dono do apartamento. Logo após, Murasakibara abaixou-se a ponto de alcançar o rosto de Himuro, deu uma colherada no prato e pediu para o outro abrir a boca, ainda de olhos fechados.

Himuro não tinha como descrever a quão deliciosa era a surpresa de Murasakibara: bolo de sorvete e para dar o  _gran finale_ , Atsushi tomou os lábios do parceiro em um demorado beijo. As línguas não tinham nenhum desespero ou pressa para explorar a totalidade da boca do outro. Somente queriam o desfrutar do inebriante sabor que a sobremesa deixou em seus lábios.

 _“Como é possível o Atsushi ser tão viciante e delicioso? Não importa quantas vezes a gente se beije, faça sexo... ele sempre terá um gosto doce e é isso que me fascina nele cada vez mais! ”_  — pensou Tatsuya.

Mordidas, uma sugada mais safada na língua do outro, pequenas lambidas nos lábios:

_“É... Muro-chin sabe beijar e me satisfazer como ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo ele saber ser absurdamente fofo (do jeito dele, é claro)! Mas por que, de uns tempos para cá... Ah, deixa para lá! ”_

Após ficarem um bom tempo se beijando, com direito a Himuro dar tenros beijos na orelha e nuca de Atsushi, este falou entre gemidos:

— Boa noite, Muro-chin, gostou da surpresa?

— Boa noite, Atsushi, eu amei! Bolo veludo vermelho, o meu favorito, de sorvete! Melhor que isso... hmmm, só você todo! Ah, está com vergonha... que fofo!

— Para, Muro-chin! Bora comer o resto, porque sorvete não dura como bolo, né?!

Com um sorriso no rosto e trocando carinhosos selinhos, Murasakibara alimentou Himuro, dando o bolo com sorvete de colherada em colherada, onde também aproveitava a deixa para também comer o bolo, conversarem, lambuzar um pouco o rosto do outro, deixar ser lambuzado... brecha perfeita para uma mordida carinhosa, um selinho atrevido e até lambidas safadas na medida certa. Sobremesa terminada, o altíssimo rapaz de cabelos roxos lavou as louças, as secou, guardou onde Tatsuya indicou e deixou a música que baixou no  _maid cafe_  rolar em alto e bom som, plugando o  _MP3 player_  nas caixas de som. Himuro até gostou da música e perguntou:

— Que música é essa?

— Estava tocando no  _maid cafe_  onde eu comprei o teu bolo! O nome da música é “Ice Cream Cake” —, Himuro teve que se segurar para não rir do “Engrish maravilindo” do  _affair_  —, e as meninas que cantam isso se chamam Red Velvet! Ah, e elas cantam sobre doces e bolos de sorvete, não é fofo, Muro-chin?!

— A música é muito fofa e tal, mas... por que eu só entendo as partes que elas cantam em inglês?

— Porque elas cantam em coreano. Pelo que a moça de lá me explicou, elas são tipo KARA, mas ao contrário delas, esse Red Velvet aí só promove na Coréia mesmo. Tipo, só quem manja de verdade desses bagulhos de KPop que conhece elas. —, respondeu Atsushi.

— Por isso que eu nunca ouvi falar... mas você tem certeza que elas só falam de como doces são deliciosos? — questionou Himuro, percebendo um certo duplo sentido na parte em inglês do refrão  _“(...)_ _I scream, you scream, gimme that, gimme that ice cream (...)”_.

— Para tocar em um  _maid cafe_ , sim, né?! — respondeu inocentemente o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

“É uma criança grande mesmo!”, pensou o rapaz desnudo, enquanto observava Murasakibara retirar da sacola uma limitadíssima edição de Giant Pocky com as cores do arco íris. Isso deu uma ideia bem ousada para Himuro. Chamou o parceiro, pediu para ele dar o pacote do doce, mandou-o sentar no chão de frente para si e falou:

— Que tal brincarmos com esses Giant Pocky, Atsushi?

— Eba! Do que se trata essa brincadeira?

— Ela se chama “Lucky Color King” (Rei Colorido da Sorte) e é bem fácil. A gente começa decidindo no  _jokenpô_  quem vai primeiro. Decidido isso, os jogadores fecham os olhos e o primeiro escolhe uma cor de Pocky para o segundo tirar. Depois, ainda de olhos fechados, o segundo tira uma cor e avisa que tirou ela. Em seguida, os dois abrem os olhos, se o segundo não tirar a cor escolhida pelo primeiro, o primeiro vira “Rei” e dá um “castigo” para o outro. Porém se o segundo tirar a cor escolhida pelo outro, aí o segundo vira o “Rei” e dá o “castigo” para o primeiro que escolheu a cor antes e assim vai até sobrar um Pocky gigante. Quando o jogo chegar nessa fase, aí o primeiro e o segundo terão que jogar “Pocky Game” um com o outro, entendeu?!

Murasakibara assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

— Então... topa?!

— Claro, brincar com o Muro-chin sempre é interessante... —, respondeu o mais alto com certa malícia no olhar.

— Valendo a partir de agora!  _Jokenpô_! — no jogo Himuro fez o símbolo da pedra com a mão, enquanto Atsushi fez uma tesoura, portanto Tatsuya vencedor e com ele iniciava a primeira rodada. Fechou os olhos e anunciou a cor mentalizada:

— Eu escolho azul!

Murasakibara, também de olhos fechados, pegou o pacote de Giant Pocky, escolheu uma unidade, abriu a embalagem, avisou Himuro que já cumpriu a tarefa e perguntou:

— Posso abrir os olhos?

— Pode! Como você está vendo, saiu um Giant Pocky rosa ao invés de azul, portanto nesta primeira rodada eu sou o “Rei” e como “castigo” você vai ter que dançar o refrão da música fofinha das Red Velvet lá.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos refletiu:

_“A dança delas lá que eu vi no clipe da TV do maid cafe é tão fofinha! Tá, eu não sei dançar direito, mas Muro-chin que me aguarde...”_

Com muita vergonha, o rapaz de 2,08m dançou a música de uma maneira inocentemente fofa e desengonçada. Aos olhos de qualquer um seria uma cena impagável, mas aos olhos de Himuro aquilo não era um mico, muito pelo contrário. A cada movimento, via mais e mais sensualidade em Murasakibara. Dança terminada, Tatsuya, de olhos fechados, terminava de retirar o Pocky da embalagem individual que protegia este. Abriu os olhos, em seguida, e uma “pequena decepção”: não tirou o Pocky com a cor escolhida pelo rapaz de cabelos roxos, amarelo, portanto ele é que seria “castigado”.

Atsushi pensou, pensou e pensou:  _“Geralmente, quem toma a iniciativa das brincadeiras mais... mais “quentes” é o Muro-chin. Que tal hoje você surpreendê-lo e tomar a dianteira? ”._ Falou:

— Eu quero que você se levante, dê três voltas rebolando e comendo o Giant Pocky azul que você acabou de tirar.

— Uau! – falou Himuro totalmente surpreso com a atitude do outro, mas adorando essa ousadia – Atsushi crianção morreu e foi substituído?

— Muito engraçado, “Senhor Maturidade”! Caso tenha esquecido, eu não sou mais virgem faz tempo! – respondeu Murasakibara em um tom de voz bem provocativo.

— Óbvio que eu não esqueci e justamente por isso, você vai dar uma pausa no teu MP3... Isso! Vou agora pegar aqui meu celular, escolher uma música bem gostosa para esse momento... pronto! Agora, sim, posso começar a cumprir meu “castigo”!

_“(...) Querendo_

_Precisando_

_Esperando_

_por você..._

_Para justificar meu amor (...)”_

Ao som de Justify My Love, da famosíssima cantora norte americana Madonna, Tatsuya cumpria seu “castigo" de forma absurdamente sensual. Abusava dos sorrisos lascivos, ao mesmo tempo que mordia sensualmente o Giant Pocky e dava uma rebolada ou outra durante as voltas. O moreno também utiliza uma de suas armas de sedução mais fortes – o olhar, cuja charmosa pinta dava um “ar de Marilyn Monroe masculina do Oriente”, era a luxúria em pessoa e não desgrudava dos expressivos olhos roxos de Murasakibara.

O rapaz mais alto já estava com a respiração mais do que descompassada, coração acelerado, boca salivando de desejo pelo corpo do moreno e seu pênis já começava a doer de tão excitado que estava. Reparava em cada detalhe do corpo perfeito do outro. Queria possuí-lo agora, principalmente neste momento, pois Tatsuya terminava de comer a parte final do Giant Pocky simulando sexo oral de forma bem explícita. O rapaz de mais de dois metros avisou:

— Muro-chin, você pare que eu não vou aguentar...

— Nem um beijinho de leve “ele” merece ganhar, Atsushi? — provocou Himuro, apontando para o pênis em riste.

— Você sabe que quando eu começo a chupar o “pirulito”, eu não paro mais... e temos um jogo para terminar... não?!

 _“Atsushi raciocinando direito para... para... sexo?! O que você fez, Himuro Tatsuya... Ou ele era assim com o ex “meio-pancada-da-cabeça-maníaco-por-shogi”? Será que é por isso que eles duraram um ano? Enfim...”_ , indagou Tatsuya para depois falar:

— Sabia que eu estou adorando esse seu “lado C”, Atsu-chin?! — Murasakibara já sabia: quando o parceiro começava a chamá-lo de “Atsu-chin”, é porque ele está querendo sexo para ontem. O moreno com a pinta charmosa prosseguiu. — Voltando ao jogo, é a minha vez, certo?! Então, eu escolho verde.

Com os olhos fechados, o rapaz de cabelos roxos retirou um Giant Pocky do pacote, abriu a embalagem, retirou o doce e abriu os olhos. Era o Pocky tradicional, que representava a cor vermelha. Deu um sorriso bem malicioso com direito a passar a língua no lábio inferior, olhando profundamente para os olhos de Tatsuya, pois sabia que ele iria dar um castigo bem safado:

— Atsushi, tire suas roupas, mas tem um detalhe — quando você chegar na cueca, você deverá tirá-la fazendo um  _striptease_  bem gostoso e com a música que você baixou por último.

— A música fofinha do bolo de sorvete? — perguntou o outro, ainda tentando processar o “castigo” passado e comendo o Pocky. Himuro assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar que parecia já estar vendo Murasakibara nu na sua frente.

Atsushi respirou fundo para controlar o nervosismo mais a vergonha, e começou a cumprir o mandado. Primeiro as meias, depois a gravata do uniforme do colégio, em seguida o suéter, a camisa, calça e, corado de vergonha, estava de cueca. O rapaz altíssimo não via tabus em tirar as roupas na frente de Himuro (já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes o outro já viu ele pelado), o problema era o  _striptease_ :

 _“Como é que eu vou fazer isso? Eu não sei dançar direito e a dança fofinha da música não dá para eu fazer um striptease. Muro-chin safadinho, isso vai ter troco... Ah, se vai! ”_ , refletia Murasakibara de início quando, repentinamente, lembrou de um jogo de “Verdade ou Desafio” da sua época de Teiko; onde Kise Ryouta desafiou Aomine Daiki, na zoeira, a fazer um  _striptease_  na frente de todos os participantes, porém Aomine levou o “desafio” a sério demais e tirou toda a roupa para valer. Também lembrou de coisas que não eram nada convenientes virem à tona naquele momento, mas deu uma bela luz para o de cabelos compridos e roxos:

_“É só eu imitar o Mine-chin quando ele fez aquele... er... aquilo! É isso! ”_

Passou a mão sobre os cabelos, em seguida pelo corpo. Mexendo os quadris de um lado para o outro, Murasakibara começou a “brincar” com a cueca  _boxer_  roxa, primeiro mostrando parte da bunda, depois parte da virilha, em seguida parte dos quadris quando estava virado de lado. Ao mesmo tempo, também caprichava nas caras, bocas e olhares para Tatsuya, que assistia a tudo embasbacado:

“Que espírito de ator pornô baixou no Atsushi para ele fazer um  _strip_  tão sensual? Se basquete ou gastronomia não derem certo, a carreira como  _stripper_  está garantida! Ai, ai, respira, Tatsuya, respira! Ele tirou a cueca e gente... o pau dele está mais duro que uma rocha. Ai... que vontade de parar ele, ajoelhar e cair de boca naquela delícia! Ah, não, isso é apelação demais para o meu coração, produção! Ele está girando a cueca olhando para mim! Atsushi, para de ser tão sexy... não, não pare, porque isso está maravilhoso! Estou até sem fôlego... se eu pudesse já estaria batendo uma punheta gostosa para ele, mas o jogo tem que continuar... e cada vez mais ousado! ”

Atsushi terminou o  _striptease_ , atirando a cueca para o alto e após juntá-la com o restante das roupas em um canto, insinuou:

— De repente, começou a fazer um calor, né?!

— E que calor... Pô, Atsushi, nesse tempinho que estamos conversando, você já comeu quase todos os Giant Pocky. Sobrou apenas dois —  _“Eu juro que eu não sei o porquê de ainda me espantar com isso! ”_ , pensou Tatsuya consigo mesmo — e olhe lá... Como é a sua vez, vamos fechar os olhos e escolhe aí a cor!

— Laranja.

Himuro, de olhos fechados, pegou o pacote, escolheu um doce, abriu a embalagem, retirou o Giant Pocky e avisou para abriu os olhos. Somente um pensamento:

“Fodeu!”

O moreno retirou justamente o Pocky laranja, portanto Murasakibara era o “Rei”. Tatsuya até já se preparava mentalmente para receber um castigo bem pervertido. Ouviu atentamente as palavras do outro:

— Parece que o jogo virou, Muro-chin?! Por você ter sido muito, mas muito safadinho comigo, de “castigo” você virá até mim de quatro, que nem gatinho e terá que lamber a calda de chocolate deste “sorvete” aqui. – o “sorvete que Murasakibara se referia eram os dedos da sua mão direita – Vem, gatinho, vem!

Com um olhar felino, Himuro ficou de quatro no chão, engatinhou até Atsushi e começou a lamber os dedos mais todo a mão do outro. O rapaz de altura considerável gemia a cada nova lambida de Tatsuya, que não economizava nas caras provocantes e, pasmem, até em miados.

 _“Ai, que vontade de pegar e devorar o Muro-chin com tudo! ”_ , pensava Murasakibara.

“Castigo” terminado e como sobrou somente o Giant Pocky roxo na caixa, Himuro já abriu a embalagem, colocou uma das pontas do doce na boca e começaram o “Pocky Game”. Nem estranhou Murasakibara alcançar sua boca em tempo recorde e tomar seus lábios com propriedade.

Doces, viciantes, saborosos, e, naquele momento muito, mas muito safados: assim eram os beijos de Atsushi para Tatsuya.

Depois de um bom tempo provando do adocicado dos lábios alheios, Himuro provava da gostosa pele de Murasakibara com cheiro de morango com baunilha. Primeiro no pescoço, depois os lóbulos para em seguida, dirigir sua língua certeira para os mamilos excitados do rapaz de cabelos roxos. Os gemidos de “Muro-chin” mais as mãos fortes do parceiro, explorando cada canto da sua pele, eram um deleite para Tatsuya.

Atsushi também queria cada pedaço do corpo erótico do parceiro, fazer sexo naquele instante, porém lembrou de dois detalhes: sexo no chão deixa ralados que comprometem o desempenho e eles não poderiam correr o risco de ficar fora dos treinamentos, fora que esta atitude poderia revelar o relacionamento entre eles. Além disso, tinha o fato de como Himuro explicaria para os seus pais, nos Estados Unidos, que o sofá quebrou de novo em menos de uma semana, sendo que eles próprios o quebraram semana passada — resultado de uma transa bem quente. Entre gemidos, cochichou no ouvido do moreno:

— Muro-chin, vamos para o quarto?

— Claro, mas não esquece de levar a calda e uma barrinha de chocolate. Elas serão bem úteis... se é que você me entende, Atsushi. —, sussurrou Himuro de volta.

Murasakibara atendeu o pedido do parceiro e segurando Tatsuya no colo, igual um noivo carrega o outro em uma noite de núpcias, eles foram até o quarto.

Portas fechadas, doces na cama e música ainda audível. Himuro deitado na cama, jogou calda de chocolate por seu torso, pernas, partes íntimas e anunciou:

— Atsu-chin, prepare-se, pois agora o banquete vai começar!

 

_“ (…) Seus lábios estão docemente derretendo_

_Estou fechando os meus olhos (…)”_

_(Ice Cream Cake – Red Velvet)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Glossário:   
> * Rainbow Giant Pocky - É uma edição Pocky de 22 cm com as cores do arco íris (que vende na Liberdade de vez em nunca e quando tem, o preço é o olho da cara!) 
> 
> *Marilyn Monroe - Uma das maiores divas do cinema norte americano e referência de beleza até hoje u.u! 
> 
> Considerações de referências:   
> * “I scream, you scream, gimme that, gimme that ice cream ..." -Traduzindo "Eu grito, você grita, me dê aquele, me dê aquele sorvete...". Suspeito, não acham?! Ah, Bolo Veludo... 
> 
> * O “Lucky Color King” (Rei Colorido da Sorte) é invenção minha, mas a delícia chamada "PockyGame" é real e é uma delícia de fanservice ou método para apimentar sua relação 
> 
> * O “ex-meio-pancada-da-cabeça-maníaco-por-shogi” do Muk-kun na fanfic é quem vocês estão pensando mesmo e... 
> 
> * As "coisas nada convenientes" do "Jogo da Verdade" citado na fanfic fica na imaginação de cada um. 
> 
> Até a próxima ^^


	3. Chocolate de Coração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminado o repost desta fanfic

Com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios e boa parte do corpo lambuzado na calda de chocolate, Tatsuya chamou o parceiro com o dedo indicador, fitando bem nos olhos roxos dele e disse:

— Vem Atsushi! Me devore como nunca!

Murasakibara subiu na cama, ajeitou-se para ficar do lado de Himuro, para logo em seguida, ficar por cima dele e pegar sua perna direita. Abusando do olhar sensual, lambeu a pele sedosa misturada com a calda que criava um sabor único em seu paladar:

— Muro-chin sempre mais suculento que bolo de sorvete. —, disse aos sussurros.

Desfrutava cada vez mais de Tatsuya, passando a língua na outra perna com calda, enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas em roçar delicadamente os mamilos do parceiro. A cada gemido novo do moreno, Atsushi sentia mais “fome” pelo outro rapaz. Direcionou as mãos para as firmes coxas de Himuro, enquanto sua língua foi para o peito e mamilos:

 _“Caramba, como eu pude baixar a guarda e esquecer o quanto o Atsushi ficou habilidoso com as mãos e a língua? Céus, isso está uma delícia... ah... continue!”_ — pensou o nipo americano, enquanto tinha o abdômen “limpo” pelas prazerosas lambidas do parceiro.

O rosto mais as mãos do rapaz de cabelos roxos chegaram nas partes íntimas de Himuro, onde teve uma ideia. Atsushi pegou a pequena barra de chocolate que estava na cama, abriu a embalagem, mordeu um pedaço. Deixou o doce derreter na sua boca, aproximou sua boca ainda mais ao falo do parceiro e começou a chupá-lo como se fosse o melhor picolé do mundo.

Tatsuya gemeu de prazer, ao sentir a boca quente de Murasakibara junto a calda e o chocolate. Olhava para baixo, deliciando-se com o parceiro lambendo, beijando e chupando toda sua intimidade da maneira mais prazerosa possível.

 _“Que boquete maravilhoso... Isso, chupa minhas bolas enquanto você me masturba. Ah... isso... na garganta... Até DT ele está fazendo... ah, Atsushi!”_  — pensava o moreno entre vários gemidos. Para recuperar um pouco de fôlego, o rapaz de cabelos roxos retirou o pênis alheio de sua boca e falou:

— Quero sentir mais meu Muro-chin, — Tatsuya ficou todo envergonhado com o pedido, pois o altíssimo rapaz nunca falou 'meu Muro-chin' até então.  _“Será que ele sente o mesmo por mim?”_ , refletiu o rapaz. — fica por cima?

O outro deu um sorriso bem safado e respondeu:

— Vamos fazer melhor? Fica de lado...

Não precisou falar mais nada. Himuro já tinha entendido o recado e já chupava o pênis de tamanho considerável do parceiro. Afinal quando se tem uma diferença de 25cm, um 69 tradicional é um pouco desconfortável, portanto adaptações precisam ser feitas. Himuro chupava e lambia com gosto o pênis mais testículos do outro, entretanto queria algo um contato “mais doce”. Não hesitou em pegar a calda de chocolate, jogar nos “locais devidos” e chupá-los de maneira bem babada, para não deixar um resíduo da calda. O prazer que ambos sentiam naquele ato era algo que não dava para mensurar de tão conectados...

Após um tempo, Tatsuya pediu para ficar por cima de Murasakibara. Pedido atendido, o rapaz com a pinta sexy no rosto pegou dois pedaços da barra. Um ele colocou em sua boca e o outro espalhou pelo peito, mamilos e barriga de Atsushi. Primeiro, deu um beijo caloroso no rapaz de cabelos roxos, deixando o calor dos lábios e salivas derreterem o doce em suas bocas. Não cansavam de se deliciarem com a mistura de sabores e cheiros das peles um do outro.

Ainda mais faminto pelos sabores alheios, Tatsuya já provava dos mamilos de Murasakibara de uma maneira bem peculiar: derretendo o chocolate com chupadas no local, dando um prazer instigante e único para o outro rapaz. Utilizando a mesma tática, Himuro desceu seus lábios para o abdômen razoavelmente definido até chegar no membro de Atsushi e voltar a fazer sexo oral nele. Enquanto chupava vigorosamente o pênis do parceiro, Tatsuya ouviu um barulho bem característico – o som do lubrificante sendo aberto e caindo nos dedos de Murasakibara. Já abriu as pernas para facilitar o contato de Atsushi, ao mesmo tempo em que também se masturbava. Sentiu um dos longos dedos do parceiro espalhar o líquido em sua intimidade; gostava do jeito carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo levemente rude do rapaz de cabelos roxos.

“Mais um de seus charmes, Criança grande!” — pensava o moreno.

Após o roçar, Himuro já sentia o dedo indicador de Atsushi invadir sua entrada. Não sentiu a dor aguda típica da preparação anal, pois reparou no que aconteceu:

 _“Ah, o Atsushi não pegou o KY da cabeceira, ele catou logo o OptiLube. Por isso que não está doendo. Muito pelo contrário, está muito bom e ele já está com três dedos lá dentro! Gostoso...”_  —, raciocinava Tatsuya, enquanto sentia os dedos do parceiro irem mais fundo dentro de si, em movimentos cada vez mais fortes de vai e vem. Gemendo muito, pediu para Murasakibara retirar os dedos, pegar o preservativo que estava na na cabeceira e colocá-lo.

Preservativo posto e muito bem lubrificado, Himuro ajeitou-se e começou a sentar no pênis de Atsushi. Devido ao tamanho avantajado do outro, preferia começar o ato sexual dominando, justamente para ter total controle da intensidade e velocidade lá dentro. Com muita paciência e jeito, o falo de Murasakibara entrou totalmente na entrada de Tatsuya e assim que se acostumou de vez, o moreno começou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce com os quadris.

Foi puxado para um beijo deliciosamente doce, devido ao derretimento do último pedaço da barra de chocolate que estava na boca de Atsushi. Ao mesmo tempo, o nipo americano sentia uma das mãos de Murasakibara estimular seus mamilos, enquanto a outra alisava e dava tapinhas generosos na sua bunda. Os beijos estenderam-se para pescoço e orelhas de Himuro, as mãos enormes do pivô do time de basquete do Colégio Yosen seguravam com firmeza os quadris de Tatsuya.

Mudaram a posição, Tatsuya continuava sentado em Atsushi, mas estava agora de costas para este. Murasakibara delirava ao ver aquelas costas definidas, mais aquela bunda torneada se movimentando em uma linda e forte sincronia. Envolvido pelas sensações de prazer, o rapaz de cabelos roxos auxiliava a penetração, arrematando bem forte a entrada do parceiro, ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava com uma das mãos. Querendo cada vez mais, Himuro sugeriu:

— Atsushi, vamos mudar... me põe de quatro?

— Do jeito normal... ou daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer... e me deixa louco? — indagou Murasakibara, sussurrando no ouvido do outro.

Himuro deu um selinho no  _affair_ , saiu dele, foi até uma parede e empinou bem a bunda, rebolando e se masturbando. Murasakibara entendeu perfeitamente o recado e penetrou Tatsuya bem devagar, para deixar o moreno com muito tesão. Já totalmente dentro do parceiro, recomeçou as estocadas assim que Himuro começou a rebolar.

Deliciando-se cada vez mais do companheiro de time, Murasakibara passava sua língua pelas costas de Tatsuya, ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava. Estocava de forma cada vez mais rápida, porém queria mais e mais o corpo do seu parceiro. Cochichou no ouvido de Himuro, sugerindo mais uma troca de posição. Pedido atendido, o casal voltava a cama, fazendo a famosa posição “de ladinho”. Tatsuya curtia muito o momento, pois além de ser uma posição muito confortável, era a favorita de Atsushi.

Os corpos cada vez mais suados, gemidos incessantes, Murasakibara estocando cada vez mais fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que masturbava Himuro, umas ou outras palavras sujas... absolutamente tudo foi suficiente para fazer Atsushi atingir um fortíssimo orgasmo, de capotar na cama assim que saiu de dentro do parceiro, tendo forças somente para tirar a camisinha e amarrá-la, antes de findar suas energias de vez. Já Tatsuya atingir o seu um bom tempo depois, através da masturbação, onde aproveitou o embalo do parceiro e resolveu também tirar uma soneca rápida. Ao ver Murasakibara capotado na cama, após acordar, Himuro encontrou forças para dar um beijo na testa do parceiro e desejar:

— Boa noite, Atsushi.

— Eu te amo, Muro-chin... — murmurou o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

— Oi, Atsushi, acorda! Acorda! Repete o que você falou, só para ter certeza se você falou sério ou dormindo...

Murasakibara encontrou também forças para entrelaçar seus dedos com o de Himuro, acarinhou o rosto do moreno e disse, muito envergonhado:

— É isso que você ouviu, eu amo o Muro-chin! Não sei quando, mas... eu amo o Muro-chin e é isso que importa... Está chorando por qual motivo, Muro-chin? Você não me ama? Seu lance comigo é só sexo e amizade? — finalizou a frase chorando por causa das lágrimas de Himuro.

— Minhas lágrimas são de felicidade, pô! Eu amo você também, Atsushi! Só não sabia que você me amava ou só sentia um carinho especial de rolo, porque... — foi interrompido pelo outro.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar? Passado é passado. Meu presente e meu futuro é você, é com você e como prova disso: Himuro Tatsuya, você aceita namorar comigo?

Himuro ficou espantadíssimo com a iniciativa de Atsushi:

_“É, mataram o Atsushi crianção e foi substituído, porque... né! Mas sabe que esse inesperado lado maduro dele me fascina ainda mais?”_

— E você ainda pergunta? É óbvio que sim! — enxugou as próprias lágrimas mais as lágrimas do, agora, namorado e passou a dar tenros selinhos nele, misturados a declarações de amor até caírem novamente no sono.

Não dormiram exatamente, foi mais uma soneca rápida de aproximadamente duas horas.    Himuro acordou primeiro, ficou um tempo parado, só admirando o sono do amado. Admirando e pensando no quanto estava feliz por ter seu amor correspondido, porém amanhã tinha aula e Atsushi precisava voltar para sua casa. Levantou, foi tomar um banho, fez a higiene básica, se enxugou, perfumou-se e trocou de roupa. Em seguida, foi para a sala arrumar a bagunça mais trazer todas as coisas de Murasakibara até o quarto.

De volta ao quarto, Tatsuya estava deitado, fuçando algo na internet com o celular. Procurou a tradução da fofa música que o namorado baixou e confirmou sua suspeita: a música não tinha nada de fofa, muito pelo contrário. A canção “Ice Cream Cake” do Red Velvet comparava a sensação de se estar apaixonado com a doçura de um bolo de sorvete, igual ao que ele e Atsushi sentiam um pelo outro.

 _“É uma criança grande mesmo!”_  — pensou Himuro antes de dar um beijo tenro na testa do companheiro. Levantou-se da cama para preparar sua mochila por motivos desconhecidos. Após um tempo, mochila feita, o moreno foi chamar o rapaz de cabelos roxos, porém o outro já estava praticamente pronto: banho tomado, dentes escovados e trocado com o uniforme do colégio de antes. Atsushi dirigiu-se até o namorado, abraçou por trás, deu um beijo em sua nuca e perguntou:

— Ué, para que essa mochila?

— Seus pais estão viajando, não?! Como eu conheço você muito bem e sei o quanto você é estabanado com tarefas domésticas, portanto vou com você até sua casa e ficarei por lá. Afinal, esqueceu que amanhã temos aula? — respondeu Himuro sem rodeios, já com a mochila nas costas.

— Vem cá, “papai Muro-chin”! — falou Murasakibara antes de pegar o moreno no colo. Com o dono do apartamento em seu colo, levou-o até a sala, pegou a chave, saíram do apartamento. Discretamente desceram no elevador do prédio, cumprimentaram o porteiro e deixaram avisado sobre a saída de Himuro.

Na calçada vazia daquela noite de luar estrelado, o casal caminhava de mãos dadas e cantarolando a canção de amor deles: doce e levemente arrepiante como um bolo de sorvete.

_“(…) Mais variedade que o arco íris refletido na fonte_

_Ficarei ainda mais atraído por você, que destaca o meu amor (…)”_

_(Ice Cream Cake – Red Velvet)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Glossário:
> 
> * DT – abreviação para “deep throat” ou o famoso “garganta profunda”, que é o ato de você permitir no sexo oral o pênis ir até o fundo da sua garganta. É muito recomendável dar uma treinadinha antes para controlar os movimentos da garganta, senão você vomita tudo e
> 
> * OptiLube – Lubrificante com anestésico vendido lá no exterior (incluindo o Japão), recomendado por 11 entre 10 atores pornôs internacionais XD
> 
> Infelizmente esse é o último capítulo da fic, mas não se preocupem, pois repostarei outra fanfic minha do Spirit, entretanto darei prioridade agora as mais recentes de Boku no Hero Academia. E novamente, agradeço o carinho de todos vocês!
> 
> Até a próxima \o

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Glossário:   
> *Maid cafe - cafeteria bem populares no Japão, onde os funcionários estão vestidos de empregados domésticos (maid); 
> 
> *LINE - Uma mistura de rede social com comunicador instantâneo que é muito utilizado no Japão, segundo minha amiga que morou lá durante um ano explicou; 
> 
> Para quem tiver interesse, aqui está o link da música que inspirou tudo isso e ainda arrombou os feels do nosso Muk-kun (na fic, é óbvio) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glXgSSOKlls 
> 
> Link da fic no Nyah - https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/611103/Bolo_de_Sorvete/


End file.
